A New Life
by ArunabhAryan
Summary: A desolate HP fan finds himself in Platform 9 3/4, a new start in desperate times. Follow David White as he learns magic and later experiments with it. Again there are the normal HP occurrences in which David ultimately participates after making plans for a better ending than the one in the original series. There will be action, severe planning, training and eventual romance...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I came upon the idea of this story the other day when I was preparing my 'flagship' in fanfic writing, which is going to be published soon. I'll update this fanfic ASAP. There are possibly a few mistakes although have checked it once. Please let me know if you like it or not. Leave a review or PM me if you find any mistakes or want to provide any constructive criticism.

ArunabhAryan out.

Chapter 1: The Reality?

The day had just been wasted like the one before. The young black haired, brown eyed boy slumped in his bed. It was the seventh time he came home after an interview, failing to get a job. One might wonder why an eighteen year old was looking for a job when he should be worried about getting admitted in a good college. The answer would be quite simple actually. There was no one else in the family to earn money. Well, family wouldn't be the correct word since he was alone now.

It has been almost three months since his parents died in that terrible car-crash. Abhimanyu was the only one that survived. He had been badly hurt but was patched up well. After cremating his family and performing the last rites, he had decided to seek out his only living relative. As his grandparents were dead from both parental sides and his mother was an only child, he travelled to Delhi alone to find out the younger sister of his father. She had left the family even before he was born but he was confident that she would help him. After all blood is thicker than water, isn't it?

After spending almost every paisa he had, he found her. The reception however, was very frosty. His aunt had promptly denied any relation to his father and threatened to call the police if he didn't leave their doorsteps. Turned out, Abhimanyu was heartbroken but he still had his senses. He left the hotel he was staying in and sought out a small cheap room for rent. There was nothing for him back in Mumbai, he had sold everything his family had in hopes of finding his aunt. As he was short on money he decided to get a job. Unfortunately one undergraduate rarely finds good jobs in the competitive Indian capital. This brings us back to where we started.

Abhimanyu stared at the dusty ceiling. It was probably white once, but now, covered with the dust the city expels daily and uncountable cobwebs, it was more black than white. Sometimes Abhimanyu wished he lived in the world of his fantasies, a place where he could start anew. That desire was particularly prominent in his thoughts today. He had ran out of the money he loaned from the nearby shopkeeper. He'd be probably in jail someday, being unable to pay back. It had been almost three days since he had his last meal. At least he would get some food in jail, he thought grimly.

Abhimanyu greatly missed his parents and little sister. Every day he had to quell the feeling of intense pain their passing had caused him in order to think logically and find a job. He felt guilty for doing that, he felt guilty for being able to forget them momentarily just because he wanted to live. He felt selfish. He wished he knew what his parents did for a job. Maybe their colleagues would have helped him. They were very secretive about it but had promised to tell him as soon as he turned eighteen. They died the day before he turned eighteen.

Sure he had friends. But they had drifted away instead of helping him. Smiling grimly at his situation Abhimanyu decided to take whatever rest he could. He'd probably have to work in the nearby tea-stall from tomorrow. Trying to ease his mind he thought of Harry Potter, his favourite book series. He had read a lot of fanfiction and whenever he felt sad or depressed he would imagine himself to be a part of the Potter universe, trying to fight evil in his own way. One might say that he was childish in doing so but he knew the truth. Immersing oneself in a fictional world is an easy escape from reality. Someone might call him a coward for trying to escape from reality but he knew that it was temporary. Moreover it isn't like over thinking about things you can't change would do you any good.

But suddenly he found that he couldn't continue. His little sister was a fan of Harry Potter too and thinking about it brought the sad memories back. Abhimanyu closed his eyes as tears started to flow unrestrained. His exhaustion eventually won and he slowly drifted away to the realms of sleep.

\m/\m/

Abhimanyu woke up at the blaring sound of a train horn. Dimly registering a pain in his back and neck he got up rubbing his eyes only to move backwards once he realised where he was. He landed on a concrete bench, the same bench where he'd apparently been sleeping considering his back pain.

But it couldn't be true, could it? He was unmistakably in a train station where a scarlet train had just pulled in. He rubbed his eyes again but he still saw the same. The antique looking freshly painted engine had a name, the train's name. The Hogwarts Express, it said. It couldn't be _The_ Hogwarts Express, could it?

Abhimanyu checked his surroundings. It was Platform 103/4 just as he had seen in the Harry Potter movies. Suddenly he registered a difference. Wanting to be sure he went towards one of the train's windows to check his reflection. What he saw astounded him. He was much shorter than he earlier was and was _fair._ Abhimanyu was not what people would call dark complexioned, but he wasn't that fair either. He had blonde hair now with light blue eyes. His nose was more angular and had no beard. He looked like a European eleven year old.

That caught his attention. The Hogwarts Express, eleven year old and European kid, it wasn't 1st September by any chance, was it? He looked down and saw himself in a black robe with the Hogwarts crest on his chest. Heart beating fast, he went towards the bench where he had been sitting. There was a trunk, the ones like he had seen in the movies. There was the Hogwarts logo on the top and just below them were three letters, D.E.W. He quickly opened the trunk. There were a few casual clothes, another set of uniform, 1st year Hogwarts books, parchments, quills, ink bottles, a wand, a telescope, some scales and potion ingredients. Everything was neatly packed. Abhimanyu took out the book on top, Beginners Transfiguration and opened it. There were two letters inside. He took out the letters and placed the book back in its pile.

The first letter was the Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to _Mr. David Ender White, City Orphanage, Baker Street, London._ Near 221B Baker Street? The famous Sherlock Holmes address? He quickly pulled out the letter inside and read,

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme_

 _Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. White,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts_

 _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all_

 _necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Holy Shit! He was really in HP universe. Abhimanyu got up and paced a bit. Yesterday he went to bed hoping to be here and now he really was. He knew he was not dreaming. No dreams are that vivid and if he were he wouldn't ask himself if he was dreaming, if that makes any sense. Suddenly he realised what this meant, a new start. True, he could probably never forget his past, but he had a chance to have a good future. Sitting back on the bench he went through the letter again.

It was similar to the one Harry had received except the name and the date. He remembered that in the original letter it was " _no later than July 31."_ Abhimanyu guessed it was because his birthday was on 20th August, 20 days _after_ that deadline. He then turned to the second letter.

After reading it he decided it was more of a fund statement. According to it, the costs of his studies till the end of his seventh year will be taken care of by the Hogwarts Donated Fund. But as he had chosen the exclusive package he would get a monthly pocket-money as well. This however would have to be returned in instalments after he left school and got a job. He knew the entire story back to front but he didn't remember Rowling giving any details about school fees or scholarships of any kind.

Abhimanyu guessed that he had probably chosen the exclusive package when McGonagall came to tell him that he had magic. He deduced that he would be a muggleborn as he was in a muggle orphanage. But suddenly he recalled Tom Riddle being in a muggle orphanage as well. He shuddered at the thought of a living Voldemort and sincerely hoped that it really was 2016 and not sometime before1998.

Abhimanyu, or rather David, looked around the station one again. No living person was in sight. He went towards the room with the plaque "Station Master" and on the door found the day's date. 1st September, 1991.

"Damn it!" Hearing his voice David abruptly stopped. It was less deep than before and somehow a bit squeaky. He shook his head. Cursing wouldn't suit him yet. Moreover he didn't detect any accent other than the actual English one. Well, if he got a totally new identity to start over he had nothing to object, although he would have probably preferred black hair more.

It was already 10 and the Express leaves exactly at 11. He searched his pockets and found his ticket and a galleon and a few sickles. Deciding to act rather than waste his time he closed his trunk after placing the letter inside and pulled it towards the nearest compartment. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't lift up the trunk inside the compartment, it was too heavy. Luckily for him, the driver, who had just apparated in, saw him trying hard to lift his trunk.

"First Year?" The driver called out kindly to David. Startled, David turned around so quickly that his half lifted trunk almost fell on his feet.

"Yes, sir." David replied after gathering his wits. "I was just trying to put my trunk inside."

The driver smiled. "I can see that. Do you need any help?"

"Some help would be greatly appreciated, sir." David replied in relief.

The driver smiled again. He easily lifted the trunk inside the compartment and put it on the overhead rack.

"Thank you, sir." David was really grateful.

The driver nodded and asked. "Why are you so early here? And where are your parents?"

A pained look immediately graced his features and although he changed it to a neutral expression, the driver noticed it.

"I am an orphan sir. I live at the City Orphanage. I was excited to start learning magic so I came early."

The driver regretted his question about his parents. He decided to avoid that topic and latched on to a new one.

"A muggleborn right? I am one too. I remember the day Professor Slughorn came to give me my first letter. I was over the moon learning that I wasn't some freak of nature. By the way, excellent potions master, he was." The driver smiled as he reminisced his childhood days. David feigned a look of excitement at the mention of magic. Soon the driver went away wishing him the best of luck.

David closed the door and sat down on one of the comfortable seats. If he really was in Harry Potter's first year, he would have to plan things well. He immediately thought of contacting Dumbledore and telling him the truth but on further thought he squashed that idea. He couldn't be sure that the events would unfold the same way it did in the books. Even if it did, too much change could make his knowledge of the future useless. Well, he would know soon enough. If he remembered correctly, Harry enters the platform with the help of the Weasleys and the twins help him lift his trunk inside the compartment. If that happens again, he was sure things would unfold the same way it did last time if he didn't interfere in them.

And he needed a story. As he had never been to England before he didn't know much about it unless you count the history of the Celts with the Saxons and later with the Normans. He decided to stick with partial truth. His parents had died in a car crash when he was very small and he had been in the City Orphanage ever since. He never went to any primary schools (truthfully, he didn't know the name of any primary school) and was taught by the matron to read and write. He had very few friends. This would be his truth until he saw fit to tell anyone about his reality.

Although David was looking forward in the present reality he couldn't deny that he missed his family or the 21st century. A smartphone with internet access would have helped him a lot.

As he sat musing in his compartment, students began to arrive and soon the station was alive with numerous greetings, goodbyes and a cacophony of other noises that he zoned out. He kept watching the students entering the platform. He soon saw Hermione enter the platform and looking around with awe. David realised that she was actually a younger version of Emma Watson. That means there would be Daniel Radcliffe too. David grinned, his first in three months. This was going to be interesting.

As he skimmed over the student populace his eyes fell over several older beauties. Some 7th years took his attention rather spectacularly. He might look like an 11 year old but his mind was 18 and he definitely wasn't innocent anymore. David was disturbed in his birdwatching when his compartment door opened and a nervously excited Hermione peeked in.

"Can I sit here?"

David smiled, "Of course. Are you a first year?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "And you?"

"Yup. Realised magic's existence two weeks ago when Professor McGonagall dropped in."

"Me too. Although it was more than a month ago. I have read all the books and learned all the spells by heart. I also bought a few more books for reference. It is strange right, how magic works? I have also tried a few simple spells. I hope that would be enough to do well. What about you?" Hermione was almost breathless when she completed.

David stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. He knew how Hermione would be but seeing her in person saying things like that to him was funny. Hermione looked a bit affronted at that.

"Is there anything funny?" She asked.

David stopped himself from bursting and then replied a bit apologetically. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that your enthusiastic introduction seemed funny." Hermione blushed a bit as David continued in a stage whisper, "Although it's good to know that someone else shares my interest in Magic."

That broke the ice and she smiled.

David stuck out his hand. "I am David White."

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger."

David smiled warmly and asked, "So, we are friends?"

Hermione stilled a bit before smiling exuberantly, "Friends."

As Hermione sat on the seat opposite to him, David looked out of his window and found Harry being assisted by the Weasley twins. He smiled. Everything should follow according to the book.

Soon they were joined by Neville and a couple of elder pretty Hufflepuffs as the train started its journey. Judging from their looks, they were probably fourth years. Conversation started among the five although it was mostly the three girls that did the talking. In other words Hermione asked a thousand questions and the fourth years patiently replied. David spoke little although he showed interest in the discussions. He might know about the events that would unfold but he was still a first year in the magical world.

Neville was very shy. At first he was a bit terrified too but as time went by, he relaxed a bit. David decided to befriend Neville and help him on his way. His overbearing grandmother really did a number on him.

After the food trolley passed, Neville's toad Trevor suddenly jumped away and vanished from sight. Neville panicked and was about to go out in search of his toad when Hermione stopped him.

"I'll come with you Neville." Neville looked relieved that he had someone to help him. He looked at David hoping him to come as well. Neville didn't tell him but David's little encouraging nudges had him hoping that he had made a new friend.

Understanding the situation, David smiled at him and rose from his seat. "I'll come too."

Neville looked happy as the three went from compartment to compartment searching for the elusive toad. They had met Harry and Ron in one of them and the scene played out as it had in the series except that David also introduced himself. Everything was fine and they even made a few more new acquaintances until they came upon the compartment of Draco Malfoy. Although he had become less irritating in the end, he was still a spoilt brat in 1st year. Knowing what would happen if two muggleborns and a Longbottom entered that compartment, David tried to skip that compartment. However Hermione stopped him and before he could say anything she knocked once and opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom and David White. We are looking for a toad, Neville has lost his. Have anyone of you seen it?"

"Toad? They went out of fashion before my grandfather's time. And what name is Granger. Must be a mudblood." Malfoy's words brought great laughter from his two cronies and Nott.

Hermione's face fell a bit. Although she didn't know about the slur she could guess it was impolite to speak it. Neville looked furious. David schooled his features to a confused look.

"Hogwarts is going to the dogs, admitting all the mudbloods. Father wanted to send me to Durmstrang but mother insisted going to Hogwarts." Malfoy continued and turned to him.

"What about you? Are you a mudblood too? White is not a magical title heard often but there is a White family."

"That would depend on what you mean by mudblood. Because you are most definitely not referring to the colour of our blood." David replied in feigned confusion.

Nott smirked and replied for Malfoy. "If you don't know what it means you are probably another mudblood. For your information, it means someone with muggle heritage." Nott twisted his face at the word muggle as if it was too unworthy for his utterance.

David's inside was churning with anger but he didn't show it. He was an adult mentally. He wouldn't let an eleven year old get the better of him. He adapted a cold mask and replied in a low voice, his magic subconsciously helping him to give his voice a terrifying edge, "My parents are dead, whoever you are. I don't give a damn if they were muggles or magicals. The fact that we are on this train proves that we are as magical as you are, muggle heritage or not. I'm not a fool, I know an insult when I hear one. I'll let it go this time but if I find you insulting me or my friends again, I'll make you repent it. If being purebloods meant having no manners or courtesies I am happy being a muggleborn."

Saying thus he slammed the door. The future Slytherins inside were shocked to their cores. The chilling effect his anger gave his voice added a bit of fear in their minds along with his new friends. Hermione and Neville were smiling a bit after witnessing their half shocked half fearful gazes. Both of them had a hard time growing up and they felt happy that there was someone who would stand up for them.

David was about to move on when a voice or rather voices stopped him.

"Remind us to never…"

"…mess with you…"

"…in the future…"

"…Mr. White."

Fred and George Weasley said with their trademark twin-speak grinning at the first years.

The trio smiled as David explained, "They were getting on my nerves."

The twins shared dark glances. "Malfoy and Nott…"

"…are among the darkest…"

"…of the dark families. They sided…"

"…with You-Know-Who in the last war but got…"

"…off with the excuse of being under the imperious curse."

"That was really amusing you know…"

"…when you told them off. Anyway I'm…"

"Fred…"

"…and I'm George…"

"…the genius Weasley twins…"

"…at you service." The twins bowed as they finished together.

David knew them of course but was still amazed the way they spoke. Hermione and Neville had similar thoughts.

David extended his hand forward and introduced himself properly, "David White. Nice to meet you." The twins shook his hand in turns and did the same with Neville and Hermione.

"By the way guys, have you seen a toad?" David asked for Neville.

"A toad?" The twins shared a funny look and then grinned mischievously.

"Can't say we have seen one."

"However we've never experimented…"

"…with a toad before, so it might…"

"…come in handy if we chance upon it."

David and Hermione chuckled at the obviously joking statement. Neville however became as white as a sheet, seeing whom the twins burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Neville, if we find one…"

"…we'll bring it to you directly…"

"…after a few innocent experiments, although…"

"…we assure you that you wouldn't find any difference."

Hermione patted Neville shoulder in a comforting gesture and soothingly explained that the twins were joking. The twins meanwhile, were off to the next carriage after a short goodbye.

The trio returned to their carriage where surprisingly he was reunited with Trevor and they spent the rest of their journey in the compartment. After arriving at Hogsmeade station they met Hagrid, who truly looked huge and followed him to the boats.

When the boats started and they got their first glimpse of the castle David actually forgot to close his mouth after opening it in awe. No book or movie could ever describe the sight properly. A colossal castle perched atop a mountain, the moon light highlighting its many towers and turrets while the windows were distinct for the yellowish light pouring out of it. The black lake which surrounded almost 50% of the castle and its extensive grounds brought an even more charming feel to it.

Jerking from his stare and train of thoughts he looked at Hermione, Neville and Ernie who had accompanied them. All of them were taking in the sight with awe although Hermione kept saying a few things she had read about the castle to Neville who, David was sure, wasn't listening to her at all. He lowered his head along with others at the advice of Hagrid when they reached the cliffs. The excitement began to grow as they entered the tunnel and reached the docks.

Disembarking form the boats they followed Hagrid up through a staircase until they came upon Professor McGonagall. David internally shivered as he realised why the transfiguration mistress was not someone to be trifled with. As they followed McGonagall inside David noticed the huge Entrance hall and the flaming torches that lighted it.

McGonagall gave a speech about the houses and point system and soon thereafter they were led into the Great Hall with four very long tables arranged parallel to each other and the teachers table upfront. The Great Hall itself was another marvel. Along with the thousands of candles floating in the ceiling there were huge torches lining the walls. Harry guessed they were used normally, the candles being the Welcome Feast speciality. He followed the 1st year group near the head table where McGonagall took charge.

She conjured a stool and took out a rolled piece of parchment and the Sorting Hat in its tatty frayed glory. David waited as the Hat sang its song. Everybody clapped of course but David didn't feel that amazed since he already knew what was going to happen. McGonagall's voice broke his thoughts.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

She started with Abbott, Hannah and proceeded slowly as the hat declared its verdict. Not really paying attention to the sorting as he would be the second last before Zabini to be sorted, he merely looked around. When his eyes fell on Dumbledore he understood why he was regarded the most powerful wizard living. His countenance radiated power and he felt compelled to revere the Headmaster. Dumbledore saw David looking at him and gave him a smile. David returned the smile lowering his head slightly as a sign of respect. Dumbledore gave him a part confused part amused look but he didn't linger on the headmaster. He scrutinised the other teachers and then turned towards the student body a bit clapping when a student got sorted.

Harry Potter's sorting to Gryffindor had the same reaction he expected with the Wesley twins chorusing 'We got POTTER'. He had extended encouraging nods to Hermione and Neville as they got sorted in Gryffindor. Finally after Ron Weasley, his turn came.

"White, David", McGonagall called out.

David was glad that his name got no special reaction from the student community. Most were actually waiting for dinner to start as there were only two students left to sort now. He saw his two new friends and the twins extend encouraging nods as he calmly sat on the stool. When the hat was placed on his head he felt no difference for a minute until a soft voice reached his senses.

"You have had quite a hard life, hmm?" The hat sounded a bit sorry.

David sighed. He had planned a bit on what he was going to say to the hat. He refused to let the death of his family affect him here. "Don't be sorry Mr. Hat. I've got a chance at life again. I'll not let anybody mess it up. My past however, is useless now since I am in a different world. Did you see what happens to this world in the next seven years?"

"I have Mr. White." The hat replied gravely. "And it troubles me. There is victory but at great costs. The question is what _you_ want to do about that."

"You already know what I have planned Mr. Hat, you are inside my head." Harry chuckled a bit surprising McGonagall who noticed it quite well despite the students not hearing it.

"I have Mr. White. You are actually suitable for all the houses although I think you would do better in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are brave and even cunning sometimes. You are intelligent but do not view education as the Ravenclaws do. Loyal, but only to your friends. You have a ruthless and ambitious streak too. Yes, Slytherin would have been the best for you. However you don't want to go to there as you are a Muggleborn and want to avoid Gryffindor so that you don't change the timeline much. Hmm….. Well Mr. White, my best wishes for your future but you'll be better in HUFFLEPUFF"

The Hufflepuff table clapped enthusiastically and he was greeted by his year mates as well as a few seniors. He sat down as Zabini was quickly sorted to Slytherin and the sorting ended.

Dumbledore rose for the expected notices and then the feast started. Numerous dishes appeared on their table. David immediately took a fried chicken leg and filled up his plate with numerous other goodies. He smiled as he devoured the food with his house-mates. Yeah, life was starting to be good.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys. I am sorry but this is not a chapter update. "A New Life" has been rebooted and modified as "Existo le Fay". The plot in "Existo le Fay" is much deeper, darker and extensive than the previous one. The new fic will be a part of a series. Do read and tell me how you like it.

ArunabhAryan out


End file.
